


You Are Mine

by GrimmVertigo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmVertigo/pseuds/GrimmVertigo
Summary: "I want to wear your braids.""You... What?"





	You Are Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kouaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouaka/gifts).



> Prompt: "You're special to me." 
> 
> Gift fic for @Kouaka

They're in bed after an emotionally exhausting day when Noctis surprises Nyx with a proposal. 

"I want to wear your braids." 

The words are soft; though they're practically whispered to Nyx, they sound obscenely loud for the silence of the bedroom and carry a heavy weight behind them, a weight that settles in Nyx's chest and makes it hard to breathe for a second. 

"You... What?" Nyx is stunned, surprised, and he frowns in confusion as he rolls onto his side to face Noctis. There's just enough ambient light in the room to make out the Prince's face, and though Nyx knows Noct would never joke about something so serious, he can't help but hope his little prince is joking, just this once. He's not. 

"You heard me," Noctis says, his voice a little louder than before, steadier and more assured. He makes eye contact with Nyx and doesn't break it. "I want to wear your braids." 

Nyx's frown turns into something sadder and he shakes his head a little. "Baby, I don't... Are you sure this is a good time for that? With all the bullshit going on?" 

'The bullshit' comes in the form of their relationship somehow being discovered by the media, and now the entirety of Insomnia knows, especially the Council. Ignis and the Citadel's PR department have relegated themselves to cleaning up the general news, but Noctis and Nyx are stuck dealing with the Council and Regis. They'd been in meetings all day, barely able to get a word in around all of the bickering and fighting. After hours of debate and a particularly scathing comment directed at Noctis's ability to rule with a "Galahdian heathen" at his side, the Prince had stood from the table and all but dragged Nyx away, ignoring the offended cries and shouts directed his way. 

"With everything that's happened today," Noctis says, "I feel like this is the _best_ time to do this. It'll show everybody this is a serious thing, and..." He trails off, worrying his lower lip between his teeth as he scooches closer to Nyx, pressing his face into bare, tanned skin. "You're special to me... I want to have a reminder of you with me, wherever I go." 

It takes Nyx a couple of seconds, but he smiles and presses his nose into tousled black hair, drawing an arm around Noctis's shoulders. "If you _really_ want something of me with you, you should get a heartline like mine. But braids work just as well." 

Noctis looks up at him with wide eyes. "Yes. Yes, I want both. Can I do both? Is that okay?" 

Nyx laughs and kisses his forehead. "That can come later, little prince. I think braids will be fine for now, and less likely to give your father a stroke." 

"Yeah, no, I don't want to kill my dad." Noct rolls onto his back and raises a hand to play with his hair. "Do you think it's long enough to do braids though?" 

Nyx reaches out and runs his hand through Noct's hair, relishing in the soft texture and giving the prince a soft, loving smile. "Yeah, it'll work. Might have to style your hair differently, but yeah, it should work." 

Noctis suddenly rolls into Nyx's space and plants a kiss on his lips, pulling back before he can reciprocate and giggling. "Thinking we should do it before the Council meeting tomorrow and wait to see how long it takes them to notice." 

Nyx snorts. "It wouldn't take your dad very long." 

"Dad would find it funny, if anything," Noct says with a wry smile. "Clarus would probably have an aneurism. Everyone else would just yell a lot. But they're _not_ changing my mind." He trails a hand up to Nyx's braids, twining them around his fingers and rolling a bead underneath his thumb. "You're _mine_ , Nyx Ulric. They'll have to kill me before I leave you." 

Nyx smiles as he presses their foreheads together, closes his eyes and just breathes for a moment, concentrating on the feel of Noctis's hand in his hair. "And you're mine, little Prince. I'd fight the Astrals themselves, if it meant keeping you with me." 

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> This wanted so badly to be turned into angst but I refrained and emerged victorious.


End file.
